disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Shenzi, Banzai en Ed
Shenzi, Banzai en Ed is een trio van gevlekte hyena's, die verschijnen als slechteriken na Scar. Ze verschijnen in De Leeuwenkoning (1994) en in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata (2004). Ze zijn trouwe volgelingen van Scar en Scar zijn handlangers. Verder zijn ze niet echt slim. Achtergrond Afkomst Het trio verschijnt ook in twee boeken van "De Leeuwenkoning: Zes nieuwe adventuren". "In A Tale of Two Brothers" troepen de drie jongvolwassenen hyena's samen rond Rafiki, die net is aangekomen in Het Koningsland. De toenmalige koning Ahadi samen met zonen Mufasa en Taka (Scar) en eist dat de hyena's vertrekken. Later verschijnen de hyena's opnieuw bij Taka (Scar), Shenzi een van de hyena's adviseren aan Taka (Scar) dat hij een Kaapse Buffel Boma moeten aanzetten om te vechten met Mufasa in de hoop dat Taka (Scar) er zo kan voor zorgen dat Mufasa zijn goede imago besmeurt wordt. Het plan draait niet goed uit en leid er toe dat Taka (Scar) bijna zijn linkeroog verliest door toedoen van de buffels. Vervolgens laat Taka zich voortaan "Scar" noemen ter herinnering aan zijn ongeval. In een ander verhaal "Friends Need", verschijnt het trio als tieners, die voorbereidingen treffen om Zazoe als tiener te koken op het olifantenkerkhof net als gezien is in De Leeuwenkoning. Gelukkig verschijnt een tiener Mufasa en schrikt de hyena's zo af. Vervolgens worden Zazoe en Mufasa vrienden Shenzi thumb|left|220px|Shenzi Shenzi is de enige vrouwelijke hyena en de leidster van het trio en een van de belangrijkste slechteriken na Scar. Verder is ze de belangrijkste slechterik in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata. Volgens Timon in diezelfde film is haar volledige naam "Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena". Haar naam betekent 'wild', 'heidens', 'lomp' of 'barbaars' in Swahili (Afrikaanse taal) de kenmerken die haar onderscheiden van de andere hyena's zijn o.a. vijf haren die op haar voorhoofd liggen en manen die helemaal tot aan haar pony lopen. Ze heeft ook geen 'stoppelbaard' of grijze snuit zoals gezien is bij haar mannelijke kompanen. Ze heeft wat vlekjes rond elk van haar ogen, dat doet denken aan oogschaduw. Shenzi heeft wat dikker lippen die wat lijken op zwarte lipstick. Shenzi is assertief, en beschikt over een goede zelfbeheersing. Dit zorgt ervoor dat ze de leidster is van het trio. Shenzi is eveneens de leidster van de hele clan. Haar gezag is zo groot dat ze geen, geweld hoeft te gebruiken om haar orders te laten gelden. Banzai en Ed voeren zonder tegenspraak haar orders uit. Ondanks haar afkeer van Mufasa heeft Shenzi toch een zeker respect voor hem. Ze is het volledig eens met Banzai dat ze beter af waren met Mufasa dan met Scar. Mufasa behandelde hen nog altijd beter dan bij Scar het geval was. Ondanks is ze nog steeds laf samen met haar mannelijke kompanen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat ze wegloopt bij de eindstrijd en weglopen samen met Banzai en Ed van Mufasa na hun eerste ontmoeting. Shenzi haar eerste zorg is het welzijn van haar clan. Ze is samen met de hele clan bondgenoten van Scar, ondanks het feit dat hyena's leeuwen haten. Scar verteld hen dat ze Simba moeten doden zodat ze naar Het Koningsland kunnen. Scar is niet bang om hen te zeggen, dat ze hongerig en uitgedroogd zijn. Wanneer Scar op het einde van De Leeuwenkoning Mufasa's dood in de schoenen van de hyena's tracht te schuiven, aarzelt Shenzi niet om de clan te informeren van Scar zijn verraad. Dit leid uiteindelijk toe dat de hyena's Scar vermoorden. In De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots heeft Shenzi vermoedelijk heel haar clan meegenomen, van het olifantenkerkhof om opzoek te gaan naar betere jachtgronden. Banzai thumb|left|219px|Banzai Banzai is de meest agressieve van het trio. In tegenstelling tot de rustige en intelligente Shenzi, heeft Banzai geen enkele zelfbeheersing, en staat altijd klaar om aan te vallen. Dit komt omdat hij eerst zijn spieren gebruikt en dan pas nadenkt. Banzai heeft de neiging om zonder nadenken iets te zeggen. Banzai is niet de leider van het trio en is altijd onderworpen aan Shenzi, en gehoorzaamd haar bevelen blindelings. Zijn naam betekend 'sluipen' of 'op de loer liggen' in Swahili (Afrikaanse taal). Banzai is te onderscheiden van de andere twee, door zijn zware wenkbrauwen. Banzai vraagt het vaakst naar eten of zegt dat hij honger heeft. Banzai spreekt ook vaak zonder nadenken, dit leid er twee keer toe dat hij ruzie krijgt met Ed. Banzai klaagt dat er een voedsel tekort is in Het Koningsland, onder Scar zijn bewind. Banzai merkt zachtjes op tegen zijn vrienden dat Mufasa een betere koning was dan Scar. Banzai geraakt twee keer gewond in de film, de eerste keer dat hij gewond was in de film kwam doordat Mufasa met zijn klauwen zijn zitvlak nog al zwaar had toegetakeld. De tweede keer dat hij gewond raakt komt door doorns nadat het trio, Simba uit Het Koningsland hadden gejaagd nadat de welp verbannen werd door Scar. Ed thumb|left|203px|Ed Ed is een van de weinige personages die geen Swahili (Afrikaanse taal) naam heeft. Zijn naam in het Engels betekend 'Whirpool'. Ed is de 'idioot' van het trio. Ed is te onderscheiden door twee ronde happen uit elk van zijn oren. Ed grijnst voortdurend en zijn tong steekt altijd uit zijn bek. zijn ogen lijken zich nooit te concentreren op iets. Ed heeft geen wenkbrauwen zoals bij zijn andere twee kompanen. Hij heeft de gemeenschappelijke neiging om te lachen. Wanneer Ed door iets geamuseerd wordt kan hij zijn lach nooit onderdrukken. Om wat voor reden ook kiest Ed ervoor, om bijna niet te spreken. Al is Ed vaak helder, een voorbeeld hiervan is dat hij als eerste opmerkt dat Simba, Nala en Zazu op de loop zijn terwijl de twee andere hyena's bezig zijn met grapjes te maken over eten. Wanneer Shenzi opmerkt dat als er geen leeuwen waren dat de hyena's de baas zouden zijn, knikt Ed tijdens het gesprek om te laten weten dat hij volgt. Wanneer Scar de hyena's verraad aan het einde van de film, begrijpt Ed net zo goed als de andere twee wat 'verraad' betekend en is net zo boos als de andere hyena's Daarnaast wachten zowel Shenzi als Banzai op Ed zijn antwoord voordat ze iets besliste dit is twee keer gebeurd. De eerste keer is wanneer Shenzi en Ed retorisch vragen wie op het olifantenkerkhof aanwezig is, de tweede keer was het wraak nemen op Scar samen met de rest van de clan wanneer Scar de hyena clan verraad. Verschijningen ''De Leeuwenkoning thumb|left|201px|Shenzi, Banzai en Ed testen Simba uit De hyena's zijn voor het eerst te zien, wanneer Simba en Nala (als welpen) zich vertonen op het olifantenkerkhof. De hyena's jagen de welpen op in de hoop hen te doden. Het trio doet dit in opdracht van Scar. Tijdens hun achtervolging haalt Shenzi, Nala in, maar Simba verdedigt haar en Shenzi krijgt hierdoor drie bloederige leeuwenkrabben op haar wang. Hun plan wordt echter gedwarsboomd door Mufasa, Simba's vader. Ze vallen Mufasa aan, maar ze worden snel verslagen en afgeschrikt. Later zien we ze terug als het trio aan het spreken is met elkaar. Enkele seconden later arriveert Scar en zegt hen dat ze er niet in zijn geslaagd, om Simba te doden. Banzai vraagt dan sarcastisch aan Scar of ze Mufasa moeten doden zodat Scar de troon kan opeisen, hij vraagt dit terwijl ze een zebra been verscheuren, hierdoor geeft hij Scar onbewust een idee. Vervolgens legt Scar hun nieuwe plan uit dat er voor zorgt dat Scar, Simba en Mufasa kan doden, hij verteld dit aan de hele hyena clan terwijl ze Sta Paraat zingen. Scar beloofd hen dan ook onbeperkt eten. Vervolgen helpt het trio om het plan (het doden van Mufasa) van Scar uit te voeren en ze doen dit aan de hand van een stormloop van gnoes die ze op gang te brengen. Onmiddellijk nadat Scar, Simba verband stuurt hij de hyena's achter de welp aan om hem te doden, maar Simba valt in doorn struiken, waar de hyena's hem niet kunnen volgen. Shenzi beslist dan dat Simba zo goed als dood is in de woestijn, en mocht de welp toch terugkomen, dan doden ze hem alsnog. Vervolgens verhuist de hele clan naar Het Koningsland, onder Scar zijn bewind. thumb|244px|Het trio tijdens Scar's bewind Nadat er enkele maanden geleefd is onder Scar zijn bewind, heeft de aanwezigheid van de hyena's het evenwicht verstoord. Het trio gaat vervolgens naar de grot van Scar om hem te vertellen dat er geen voedsel of water is en dat de leeuwinnen weigeren om zijn bevelen op te volgen. Scar lijkt echter niet bezorgt. Vervolgens verteld het trio stilletjes tegen elkaar, dat alles beter was toen Mufasa nog koning was, ondanks de vooroordelen die Mufasa tegen hen had. Scar is boos en beveelt Banzai te herhalen wat hij zij, Banzai wil "Mufasa" zeggen maar Shenzi corrigeert hem aan de hand van een ellenboogstoot. Vervolgens zegt Banzai dat het "Que Pasa" was. Vervolgens gooit Scar hen eruit zonder zelfs maar naar hun klachten te luisteren. thumb|left|239px|De hyena's vallen Scar aan Wanneer de nu jongvolwassen Simba terugkomt om Scar te verdrijven waren Shenzi, Banzai en Ed even ongerust nadat Scar ontdekt, dat de hyena's hun werk niet gedaan hadden. Vervolgens tonen de hyena's hun loyaliteit aan Scar door te vechten aan Scar zijn kant. Enkele seconden later worden Banzai en Shenzi in elkaar geslagen, door Pumbaa nadat ze hem "varken" hadden genoemd. Vervolgens luisteren de hyena's Scar af wanneer hij alle schuld op de hyena's probeert te schuiven voor de dood van Mufasa, waar Scar echter verantwoordelijk voor is. De hyena's zijn woedend en keren zich tegen Scar. Scar probeert zijn onschuld nog te bewijzen, maar de hyena's hebben genoeg van zijn leugens en zijn gebroken beloftes. Vervolgens omringen de hyena's Scar, vallen hem aan en verscheuren hem totdat de vlammen zich om Scar sluiten. Vervolgens gaat de hele clan ervandoor. De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots In ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots (1998) worden de hyena's slechts kort genoemd door Nuka als hij en de jongvolwassenen Vitani op het olifantenkerkhof verschijnen. Nuka zegt dan "Deze plek is nog enger geworden, sinds de hyena's hier weg zijn." Oorspronkelijk zou Zira (een volgeling van Scar) vergezeld worden door hyena's maar dit werd veranderd door "Buitenstaanders" nadat de directeur de makers van de film er aan herinnerde dat Scar gedood was door de hyena's aan het einde van De Leeuwenkoning. Ons trio van Shenzi, Banzai en Ed worden nooit rechtstreeks genoemd. De hyena's die Nuka genoemd heeft zijn vermoedelijk de hyena's die niet in opstand kwamen tegen Scar (gezien de vele hyena's die waren te zien in het lied "Sta Paraat"). Het lot van Shenzi, Banzai en Ed zijn onbekend. ''De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata thumb|205px|Het trio in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata In De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata hebben de hyena's een vrij belangrijke rol, in deze film als de 'slechterikken'. Ondanks het feit dat ze slechts twee optredens maken in de film. De hyena's verschijnen voor het eerst wanneer de een kolonie stokstaartjes aanvallen. Ze vallen de kolonie aan wanneer Timon zijn plicht als wacht onvoldoende doet en aan het dagdromen is. Het trio slaagt er niet in om een stokstaartje te vangen. Dit incident zorgt er wel voor dat Timon de kolonie verlaat opzoek naar een eigen plekje weg van de kolonie. We zien de hyena's een tweede keer terug, tijdens het gevecht om ''De Koningsrots We zien ook enkele anonieme hyena's wanneer ze Timon en Pumbaa aanvallen, maar ze lopen snel weg wanneer Pumbaa zijn geur gebruikt om deze anonieme hyena's te verdrijven Timon en Pumbaa leiden vervolgens de hyena's af, zodat Simba een beter kans krijgt om Scar aan te vallen. Vervolgens worden Timon en Pumbaa in het nauw gedreven door de hyena's. Later zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa tijd proberen te rekken om Timon's moeder en oom Max de kans te geven om een tunnel te graven. Enkele scènes later zien we dat de hyena's worden weggezogen, door de tunnel, nadien zien we ze niet meer terug. Timon en Pumbaa tv-serie *Het trio Shenzi, Banzai en Ed verschijnen in vier afleveringen van de serie. *Ze worden in de serie "de lachende hyena's" genoemd. *Timon en Pumbaa beleven veel avonturen in de jungles van Afrika. Trivia *Het trio zijn een van de populairste personages in De Leeuwenkoning-series. *Shenzi die leidster is van de clan is ook in de echte wereld zo. Een groep hyena's word geleid door het meest ervaren vrouwtje in de echte wereld. *Shenzi zou oorspronkelijk een mannetje zijn, maar dit werd veranderd. *Shenzi is geen zus van Ed en Banzai. *Er bestaan verschillende parallellen tussen de hyena's en het Duitse volk vlak voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Beiden leefden ze in extreme armoede, waren ze verbitterd en werd hen een grootse toekomst beloofd. Uiteindelijk werden zowel de hyena's als de Duitsers gewoon gemanipuleerd om aan de eigen behoeften van de leider te voldoen (respectievelijk Scar en Adolf Hitler). Universum en:Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed es:Shenzi, Banzai y Ed it:Shenzi, Banzai ed Ed pt-br:Shenzi, Banzai e Ed ru:Шензи, Банзай и Эд Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Hyena's